Blood
by Ice The Lone Wolf
Summary: A very special group of... Soldiers... (a/n: Hey sorry for not updating or anything in a while, Enjoy! R&R)


_A young wolf sits in a courtroom filled with angry people for what he'd done, he is scared and innocent but, no one will listen... Less than twenty-four hours ago he'd murdered five wolves older than him. He looked to his left, the parents of the wolves he murdered, he looked behind him to see his parents, and his friends... They know he didn't do it... They were just a little scared to say anything but, one stepped forward when his lawyer called out._

_"Swift Mart to the stand please." The wolf's eyes noticed a fox shorter than him walk to the stand and sit._

_"Mr. Mart... Will you kindly tell this court what you've seen?" My lawyer asked._

_"Yes sir... My friend did not commit these murders... They did it to themselves... Molly was there as well... And so was Wallace, THEY SAW WHAT HAPPENED! THOSE WOLVES WERE COWARDS WHO PICKED ON HIM EVERYDAY OF HIS LIFE! They had... Knives in their hands... But... Johnny had a gun... He was laughing when he did it... He shot his friends one by one... Then he shot Molly... And that's when Ice... Snapped-_

* * *

"Hey, Captain!" Is all I hear as I jolt awake.

"Yes Corpral?" I asked as I sat up off of the cold metal floor I'd been laying on for the past hour or so.

We're currently in an airship at sixty thousand feet. We are a smalll strike force that has been dealing with everything since the late 1930s. We handle terrorist groups, rebellions as I call them, some search and destroy missions, and dealing with the unusual kind of enemy.

I look around the large metal carrier then back to Corpral Hart. He joined us a few days ago and this is his first time in action... It's going to be a blast.

"We're a half-hour out... The major told me to wake you and tell you to come to the briefing room." He informed as he walked down the large hallway that lead to the rest of the ship.

I let out a grunt as I stood up my dog tags made a jingling sound as I got to my feet. I have silver eyes and white fur by the way. I'm wearing my green tank top, my pair of dark green cargo pants, my black fingerless gloves, and my brown Chucks. I turn toward the hallway let out another stretch and start walking until I notice something missing... My hat!

I looked around and couldn't find it, then I realized who'd taken it.

* * *

I Stepped into the dimly lit briefing room to see many figures standing around the hollow table in the center of the room which was displaying downtown New York. I spotted my hat on the head of-

"Sarg. Why do you always take my hat!?" I asked as I walked over to her and took my hat back... Although she does look kinda cute in it.

"What? I like your style Captain." She replied standing up and taking it back.

The hat we are fighting over is an old dark green cadet's cap with a white star and red and white lines on the front. It's a U.S. air force patch.

Sargeant Daniel Claypool likes it a tad too much. She has blonde fur with a few strikes of pink in her long hair which is a little past her shoulder blades and she has light blue eyes. She's wearing a dark green jacket with two or three metals on the front, her pair of black cargo pants, a pair of black and pink vans, and she has her hair is in a ponytail.

"Nope!" I yelled as I put it back on my head.

"Aww." She said sitting back down with her arms crossed and looked in the other direction like a small child pouting.

We stop goofing around when we hear somebody clear their throat.

Major Glitch Aret, head of our little group. He has white fur with a green under belly, purple eyes, and he has a lot of muscle... Anyway. He has on his cap with a howling wolf on the front and a pair of daggers crisscrossing behinds it, a pair of large boots, military grade cargo pants, small plated of bullet proof armor on his knees, wrists, shoulders, and thighs, and finally a large chest plate.

"Sorry sir." The two of us said in unison.

"That's fine... Now then!" He began then he started explaining our mission blah blah blah...

Basically: kill as many enemies as possible, get some sorta data, kill or capture the head jack ass and get home safely.

"...Now that that's done go get ready... This is going to be a short mission." He said as he left the room.

* * *

I stepped into my room and walked over to the two lockers at the back and opened the one on the right away from the corner.

"Ready to kick some ass?" A rough voice says from behind me.

"Yeah... And you Drag?" I asked as I turned to see my roommate.

"Well that oughta be obvious." He answered opening the locker on my left.

Our room is filled with photos of our past adventures. France, London, California, Russia, Egypt, Hell! Even the south pole. Our bunk bed is in the corner of the room to the right of the door. On the other side was a 70' plasma screen TV with an Xbox 1 and a PS4 hooked up, beside it is a computer filled with... A ton of things really.

Back to Drag! First Lieutenant Drago "Drag" Drakii a Draconion; or scaley, with a nasty temper if you get on his bad side. He has grayish colored scales and red-orange eyes, he's wearing only a white wife beater, a pair of gray sweatpants, and flip-flops right now but, he'll put on his gear in a sec.

"Can't wait to see who and what the fuck we're fighting this time." I say while taking out my trench coat, this thing went through WWI and WWII and is kinda worn in but, I love it! It has a slightly tall collar but I like that... Can't see whether I'm pissed off or not... It also has a ton of stitches and stains on it from a lot of things... Anyway! I also grab my revolver and holster along with five or six wheels to reload quick.

"Alright ass kickin' time!" I say putting my revolver away and walking toward the door. "See yuh in a few!" Then I shut it behind me.

* * *

As I enter the drop room I meet up with Wallace.

"Hey gay lord how's it been?" I ask walking over to him.

Sir Wallace "Spooky" Hare, paranormal expert and master hunter.

"Fine why?" He asked sitting down in a chair and leaning back.

"Just asking... How's the hubby?" I asked again as I jumped up on a crate and sat down cross legged.

Also yes he is gay and also he is a rabbit if you didn't get his last name, besides that! He is wearing a pair of silk white gloves, a gray vest, black slacks, a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up pat his elbows, dress shoes with a few stains, and a black tie. He also has green eyes and brown fur.

"He's a tad bit under the weather but, he's fine." He answered sitting up.

"Cool." I replied.

The intercom came on and Major Aret's voice announced, **"Everyone head to the drop rooms and prepaid to drop!"**

I simply smiled, jumped off the crate, and walked over to one of the large metal hatches that lead to my pod.

"Someone seems eager." A feminine voice says from behind me.

"Why wouldn't be Lilly... We haven't been on a job in the past two months!" I exclaimed as I turned around.

Sargent Lilly DeOnay. A white furred, amethyst eyes she-wolf with a short temper and a good head on her shoulders. She's wearing a tight flame retardant suit, a gas tank on her back, and has a flame thrower in hand... Yeah she likes fire.

"True, true but, I'd perfume if you saved the celebration until after we do this job." She suggested as she put her flamethrower inside her pod.

"Aww, your no fun Lil'. Always strict and rules! rules! rules!" I yelled jokingly getting her to giggle.

She shooke herself out of it, "Damnit cut it out! We need to be serious!" She yelled glaring at me... Until she cracked a smile and burst back into a fit of laughter... Best part is when she said that the corporal walked in.

Corprol Kitz "Kraz" Hart. He strolled in and stopped when he saw her laughing after she'd said that. He is a cat of some kind... No one really knows not even him... Ok he has gray fur with red lines from the top of his head to the tip of his proofed tail and ruby red eyes. He is wearing a hat like Glich's except instead of the wolf there's a silver Jolly Roger pin. He has a thick red coat on, a strap of grenades on his chest, a pair of brown stips (pants U.S. soldiers wore in WWI) and a pair of some sorta boots. Then he has a black box slun over his right shoulder, a shotgun holstered in his belt, and a shovel that flips out up his sleeve.

"What is going on?" He asked still looking at Lilly quite concerned.

"She's having an episode... And apparently Ice is too," Wallace answered walking over and leaning against the metal hatch to his pod.

"Ok then..." He replied as he walked over to his pod that is between mine and Daniel's.

Drago, Dan, and Glitch stepped in and told us to get in our pods. We did as ordered.

* * *

I hit the concrete top of a building and fell through from the top floor down ten floors and onto the first floor... I had a huge headache.

'Ouch... Never flying this way. Ever. again!' I thought to myself as I kicked opened the pod's jammed hatch and stepped out.

Blocks of concrete, pieces of glass, dollar bills, and coins littered the floor.

'I must be in a mint,' I assumed as I walked out the shattered glass doors.

In the stree cars were flipped, bodies were scattered, and a few fires were started...

'Holigans... Why can't they just fuck off?' I questioned.

I've been walking down the street towards my destination for an hour now but, still no sign in the others, then I spotted another pod, Drago's pod. It was unopened.

I walked onto the road and down into the six foot ten foot wide hole and then to the hatch... I opened it.

I was welcome with a loud snore. "How the hell did you fall asleep!?" I yelled pulling him out and laying him on the street.

He is wearing his gear now, a bullet proof camoflage vest, torn jeans with knee guards, a pair of boots, a dark blue tank top, and a belt around his waist with ammo of all kinds, a few grenades, a couple of knives, three pistols, a sword, and an automatic weapon that folds out when you flip a switch on the side.

I tapped him once or twice on the cheek "Drag wake up..." I pulled my hand back and!

**SMACK!**

"YOW!" He yelled as he jolted up and then from reflexes he swung and hit me in the stomach knocking the wind out of me. "Where am I? What day is it? Who am I? Oh wait nevermind." He said looking left to right quickly. then he noticed me on the ground holding my stomach. "Ouch man what happened?"

"Nothin'... Just got slugged in the stomach... Again..." I answered as I slowly caught my breathe.

"Oh sorry... Again... Anyway how far are we from the drop point?" He asked as he stood up then helped me up.

"Eh... A half hour or so... Unless we find a vehicle." I answered while looking at a large trailer with three cars being hauled on it... Sports cars.

"Ok then! Let's get to hot wiring!" He yelled a tad bit enthusiastic as he unhinged the ramp and walked up to the first car.

"Great... Have fun with that..." I said while sitting down at a bus stop bench and watched the large lizard go to work...

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later...**

I stood up and walked back over after I'd heard the pur of a 200 horse powerd engine.

"Ok then Frost lets get this show on the road!" Drag yelled out to me as he got in the driver's seat.

"Hey! Who said you get to drive!" I asked sliding in through the open window on the passenger side.

"Me that's who! I hotwired it!" He replied as we started to cruise down the street.

"Ok fine but, don't go to-" I was cut off when he slammed one of his large feet on the gas petal.

"FAAAAAAAAAAAAST!"

* * *

a/n: Hey guys! I'm not dead yet... Just been... Busy... Really, really busy... Anyway that's chapter one of Blood and I'll have chapter 2 up soon! Leave a review and fav!


End file.
